


Entertaining Darren

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Humor, M/M, Relaxation, Slice of Life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian take Darren out for a movie and dinner.  Well, dinner is just for John, but Darren and Dorian can go along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Darren

Entertaining Darren  
By Patt

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/beverly-hills-series_zps556edb7e.jpg.html)

John and Dorian picked Darren up the day after their excitement with him and were taking him to a movie. Dorian was very excited for Darren to see his first movie and was also excited because Valarie Stahl had mentioned the movie at work saying it was one of the funniest she had ever seen. 

Darren stared at John when they arrived at the theater because John got a bucket of popcorn with extra butter on it, two candy bars, an ice cream bar and a large Icee. 

Finally Darren couldn’t take it anymore. “Detective Kennex, is that all for you?”

John smiled and said, “Of course it is. You guys don’t eat. And call me John.”

Dorian said, “This movie is called Beverly Hills Cop and it’s supposed to be a very good movie.”

“It’s a kick ass movie. You two are going to love it,” John assured them. 

They went in and found a seat. The place was more or less deserted. Counting them, there were five people. Just like John liked it, empty and good movie. 

They sat down and John immediately started to eat his popcorn. He was crunching away, happily when the movie started. It was really loud and both Dorian and Darren looked like it was too loud for them. But John didn’t much care about that. He was excited about seeing the movie. He did his best at ignoring both of them. He was quite good at it. 

“Darren and Dorian started whispering to each other and John said, “Whoa. No talking during the movie. Pay attention, both of you.”

They glued their eyes to the screen and watched as Detective Axel Foley did his thing, trying to find the murderer of his friend, Mikey. That took place in Detroit and once he got to Beverly Hills he checked in with the police department. Okay, not exactly checked in. He was thrown through a window and arrested. Lieutenant Bogomil took him out of the cell and brought him to his office. He then called in Detective Billy Rosewood and Sgt. John Taggart. Bogomil told his men that they had to escort Axel out of the city. What happened after that was a riot. John was pleased when Darren laughed in all of the right places. Dorian did too. _Good, they’re enjoying this._

They watched the entire movie and once it was done, John picked up all his empty wrappers and his empty bucket of popcorn and put them all in the trash. Darren and Dorian followed John out of the theater. 

“I take it you enjoyed it?” John asked. 

“I did. Thank you for taking me along. Next time, I might try some of that popcorn and Icee. You seemed to like them very much. Did you like the movie, Detective Kennex?”

“Wait a minute, back up. You can eat?” John asked, looking as shocked as he was. 

“We can, we just get no nutritional value from it. But it looked fun eating all of that stuff while laughing at the movie,” Darren said. 

“It can’t be good for you,” Dorian mentioned. 

John burst out laughing and said, “I don’t care if it’s good for me or not. I like it. And I loved the movie. What part was your favorite part, Dorian?”

“Honestly, I had a hard time with it, because Axel Foley reminded me a lot of you,” Dorian replied. 

“You didn’t think it was funny?” John asked. 

“He doesn’t understand humor then because I thought it was very funny,” Darren said. 

“I do understand humor and it did make me laugh in a few places and smile in others. I liked all of the interaction with the CPD. They were very uptight and by the rules until Axel got a hold of them. That would probably be my favorite parts. I liked the interaction between the three men,” Dorian said. 

Darren smiled in the back seat like he knew a secret or something. John saw the goofy smile on his face and asked, “What’s so funny, Darren?”

“You two. You act like no one knows about the two of you, but they do. Your games aren’t getting you anywhere.”

Dorian looked back at Darren and asked, “How could you tell?”

“John has a way of looking at you that’s different than when he looks at anyone else, including anyone work related. Your secret is safe with me, but I don’t think anyone would be shocked at the news about you two,” Darren stated. 

“Where should be go for dinner?” John asked, completely ignoring Darren altogether. Again, he was very good at this with all his practice on Dorian. 

“I’ve always wanted to try barbecue,” Darren said. “Dorian, we could try it and see how it tastes. Our creator wanted us to be able to eat if we wished.”

“How do you know about our creator?” Dorian asked. 

“Before you start talking about the creator of all things brilliant, do we want barbecue or not?” John wondered. 

“Yes,” they both answered at the same time. 

“In answer to your question, Dorian, I remember him. He was a kind man. He wasn’t ready for us to be as good as we were and I think that’s where the problem started.”

“What problems?” 

“The ones that caused us to be shut down and decommissioned. He told me when he shut me down that he was sorry,” Darren said. 

“I remember being shut down, but not by whom. I wish I remembered him,” Dorian said. “But I do know that John is the one that woke me up.”

“You’ll be forever grateful to him for that. I can understand why you chose to be with him, sexually,” Darren guessed. 

“Wait a minute; this isn’t a topic to be discussed, you two. Dorian, you’re not with me because I woke you, are you?” John asked, worrying his lip a little at the same time. 

“I don’t think so,” Dorian replied, thinking John never looked cuter in his life. 

“We’ll talk about it later. Now, here is the barbecue place. Don’t embarrass me you two,” John grumbled. 

Darren laughed, making Dorian follow suit. They all three walked into the restaurant and ordered a dinner for each of them. 

The three talked as if they were all human, while they waited for dinner to come. Sometimes John forgot they weren’t human, which was a good thing.

Dinner came to the table and both androids tried barbecue. Darren made a face and said, “It’s not what I imagined.” 

Dorian on the other hand continued eating and said, “It has a good flavor. Different, smokey flavor maybe. Like a fire place smells.”

“That’s exactly what it’s like, Dorian. I’m glad you liked it,” John said happily. 

“I’m not going to like cleansing it from my system,” Dorian pointed out. 

“I guess that would be a problem,” John guessed and continued eating, enjoying the hell out of it. 

They talked some more while John finished eating. Both Androids quit while they were ahead. Once dinner and conversation was done, John said, “Where do you live?”

“At the charging center near the police station,” Darren answered. 

John could see Dorian starting to say something, but stopped him with a look. There was no room for Darren in the apartment or their lives. Not their personal lives anyway.

John drove across town listening to the two bots talking back and forth. It was amazing how different they were. But, John thought that might make it easier for them to survive. If they were all the same, it wouldn’t be interesting. 

When John drove up in front of the charging station, he put the car in park and said, “It was a really good day, Darren, we’ll have to do it again some week.”

“Thank you for being so kind, John. I know that Dorian probably made you do it, but you were nice anyway. I appreciated it,” Darren answered. “It was great hanging out with you, Dorian. I’ll see you later. Call me and we’ll go to another movie one day.”

“I’m glad we had the day to spend with you. We’ll see what we have planned in the next few weeks. Take care of yourself, Darren.”

“Thank you for everything, Dorian. And John too. See you later,” Darren said as he walked away from the car. John drove off and headed in the direction of home. Dorian wasn’t saying a word and John wasn’t happy with that. “Are you all right, Dorian?”

“Just sad. He’s like me. It was nice hanging out with someone like me for a change. No insult intended to you, John, but every now and then I would like to see him.”

“By all means, then you’ll see him. We don’t have to spend the day together on days off every week. We see each other every day. You wouldn’t see Darren every day. Make plans and do stuff with him.”

“Stuff?” Dorian asked, smiling. 

“Like go to the zoo, the museum or another movie. He seems to enjoy your company, so go for it,” John insisted. 

“Thank you, John, for not only being a fantastic friend but a very understanding lover also. I’m going to make you feel very good when we get home,” Dorian promised. 

“In that case, let me put some speed to this pedal,” John said, laughing as he drove faster to the apartment. 

Dorian was very happy and would see to it that John was just as happy. 

The end


End file.
